Dragon Slayer Siblings
by CackAvenger
Summary: AU: Naruto Marvell is the older brother to Wendy Marvell and both were taken in by a pair of dragons they were lucky enough to meet after their home was taken from them. Read as they go on their own adventures with the crazy over the top guild Fairy Tail! Welcome to Dragon Slayer Siblings! Pairing: Naruto/Levy Rated T for language maybe M in the future.
1. The Marvell Siblings

**Publish Date: 12/13/2013**

**Hello all and welcome to the first installment of Dragon Slayer Siblings!**

**Pairing will be NarutoxLevy (other character pairings later)**

**Well without further delay lets start!**

"Diddles" - Talking

_"Diddles" -_ Thinking

**"Diddles" - Dragon speaking**

_**"Diddles" - **_**Dragon thinking**

* * *

**Fiore Year X773:**

The Marvell siblings are currently walking away in a forest miles from their home which was destroyed by dark mages hours before. The older sibling is carrying his much younger sibling in his arms as he struggles to find safety for them since they both lost their parents during the dark mage raid.

"Got to keep moving" Said the young boy "I wont let them take you from me too" as he said that he looked down to the small child in his arms fast asleep with tear streaks going down her small face.

As the older Marvell loses what little energy he has left he notices a large darkened cave off into the distance and staggers into it barely keeping up his strength to hold his young sister in his arms. Once he entered the cave he put his back to the wall and slumps down to the floor taking heavy breaths for being on his feet for hours on end trying to reach safety. Little did he know that the jerking movements from going down to the floor not only woke his young sister but another being inside the cave.

Shifting around in her little dress the younger Marvell sibling opens her eyelids to reveal adorable brown eyes that are coated with concern at the state her older sibling is in.

"Nii-san what wrong?" the young girl asks. Her ability to complete full sentences isnt up to snuff due to her only being a year old.

"Oh Im sorry" said her brother softly with an apologetic smile "I didnt mean to wake you up Wendy-chan"

The now named Wendy starts looking around trying to figure out where her and her brother are before fresh tears start to fall down her cheeks.

"It no dream Nato-nii!" was all she said before she let the dams brake and the tears pour out. She felt arms wrap around her small body instantly and felt the wetness of tears fall onto her blue hair. When she looked up she saw the tightly closed eyes of her brother with free falling tears falling onto her hair, this sight in turn caused her to hiccup and sob more and she buried herself into his shirt.

"We will get through this I promise ok Wendy-chan?" he said through sobs only to feel the head of his sister nod against himself.

As the two were crying with one another they never noticed a sky blue eye watching them from deeper in the dark cave.

_**'Who has caused these two hatchlings so much pain?'**_thought the creature. Watching the two siblings crying a bit longer the creature decides it is time to make itself known by taking heavier breaths.

Once the sound of breathing grew both Marvell siblings felt fear go through them due to there being some unknown creature in the same cave as them. Thinking quickly Wendy is scooped up in her brother's arms again and rushed out of the cave where he puts her down and stands in front of her protectively. What he was expecting was maybe a bear or possibly a Vulcan from what he has read in books. He had no idea that a dragon would step out of the large dark cave.

"N-nato-nii what that!" Young Wendy exclaimed from trying her best to be invisible behind her brother's leg.

"S-stay behind me Wendy-chan. If something happens run and dont stop ok?" he siad to her shakily trying to control his fear. _'No why cant i move my legs!' _he thought to himself as he was frozen in fear.

**"Why are you two here?" **asked the dragon in a surprisingly gentle tone. The dragon was pure white with sky blue eyes that seemed gentle yet piercing. Unlike most dragons in Fiore, this one didnt have scales but a tissue like material covering it. Its head seemed to be covered in a type of fur different from the rest of the body and it's four legs seemed to end like bird talons.

"Stay back!" the older sibling screamed as he took a more protective stance in front of Wendy. "D-dont get closer!"

_**'This human seems to have quite the spirit if he can stand up to a dragon, even though he is clearly scared he is willing to fight for the younger one. Interesting"**_ thought the white dragon. Deciding to see how far the young boy would go the dragon decides to take a step closer to the children which in turn causes the boy to get even angrier that the dragon was getting close to his last living family member.

"I said STOP!" yelled the frightened child before tears started to come from the young girls eyes. She decided to cling to her brother's clothing out of fear which prompts him to get even angrier and defensive due to the great beast scaring and making his sister cry.

Wanting to further test him, the dragon takes one more step closer and shows its sharp teeth letting out a small growl. _**'How far are you willing to go for the ones your care for little boy?'**_questioned the dragon in its mind.

Hearing the growl Wendy does the only thing she can think to do in her fearful state. She screamed and cried as she tried to make herself invisble by crouching and curling into the smallest shape her little body can manage.

Hearing the loud scream from his sister caused the boy to snap. His body moving on auto pilot his eyes glow a light shade of yellow as he bursts towards the dragon out of pure instinct coating himself in a layer of blue lightning that arked everywhere but towards Wendy. This action caused the dragon's eyes to widen out of surprise due to how much magical pressure the young child emitted out of his small body.

"HOW DARE YOU THINK ABOUT HURTING MY SISTER!" screamed the young boy as he connected his fist then foot to the head of the dragon in pure rage.

**"ENOUGH!" ** roared the dragon with such force it blew the young boy back to the ground causing him to tumble roughly a few feet. **_'For a child to hit me like that and make me feel the shock of it is impressive. He has passed my test.'_ **mused the dragon.

As the dragon was thinking to itself Wendy saw her brother tumble around the floor from the force of its roar. She quickly forgot her fear of the dragon and grew frantic at her only family member being in pain so she rushed to him as fast as her little legs could take her.

"Nato-nii Nato-nii be ok!" she begged as she nudged him over and over trying to get him up. With that happening the dragon took a few steps till it was right next to them and looked down on them with concerned eyes.

"Wendy run!" her brother yelled at her.

"Leave my Nato-nii alone!" screamed Wendy as she covered his body with her own.

_'No is this how we both die?!' _thought the older Marvell sibling. Waiting for the end both siblings hold each other and shut their eyes waiting for some kind of pain before death decided to embrace them but nothing ever came. All they felt was a warm wind cover their bodies which in turn made them both feel rejuvenated.

Opening their eyes they both looked up to see the dragon was the one that was giving them their energy back.

"W-why?" questioned the young boy.

**"I was merely testing you to see what you would do if i attempted to be hostile. Seeing that you decided to fight not for yourself but to protect your companion was all i needed to know that you both are good hearted humans." **The dragon explained with another gentle voice.

"Why did you need to test us?" he questioned.

**"I want to offer something very special to you young man" **stated the dragon.

"What is it?" he replied while he held onto Wendy very protectively.

**"I want to give you the power of a Dragon, It is called Dragon Slayer Magic" **explained the dragon. **"Dragons such as I can only teach one human our types of magic so it is a very rare opportunity."**

"Will it make me strong?" he asked and received a nod. "Far stronger then most people?" again a nod.

_**'His questions about strength worry me' **_thought the dragon.

"Good" stated the boy with a determined look. "Train my sister Wendy then." This caused a surprised look from both the dragon and Wendy.

**"Why do you not want this gift for yourself?" **questioned the dragon.

"If i had it then i would be strong but if you teach Wendy-chan then she will be strong and able to survive in this world much better then if i took this strength."

"Nato-nii" said a teary eyed Wendy only to feel arms wrap around her and pick her up.

"You have to live Wendy-chan. this will help you be strong ok?" he explained and got a hug in return with a affirmative hiccup.

_**'He is quite the young man giving up such a gift for his sister's sake'**_mused the dragon with a soft look in its eyes.

"Please train her to be strong" he asked and bowed.

**"I will grant your request young one. But what is your name?" **asked the dragon.

"Isn't it polite to introduce yourself before asking for someone's name?" asked the now smirking boy.

**"Of course forgive me. My name is Grandeeney The Sky Dragon" **she introduced herself.

"Nice to meet ya Grandeeney, Im Naruto Marvell" he said with a smile. "This is my sister Wendy Marvell" once introduced, little Wendy smiled and waved at Grandeeney while still holding onto Naruto.

**"There is someone i think you should meet young Naruto" **said Grandeeney with a smile as she opened one of her talon like hands. **"Climb on hatchlings."**

Though they were a bit hesitant at first they both managed to climb on and felt movement and the wind kick up around them. Grandeeney took flight above the clouds overhead to stay hidden. As they were airborne Grandeeney had a smile on her face from the noise of laughter from both children. Within a couple of hours Grandeeney arrived in a large valley surrounded by mountains bordering a city off in the distance.

_**'Now the hard part is convincing him'**_thought the mighty dragon with a sigh as she opened up her talon like hand to see an adorable sight of brother and sister sleeping peacefully together. _**'Must have been a long day for the hatchlings'**_little did she know of the horror the two children went through.

She set the children down under a tree as she made her way towards a similar looking cave in one of the mountains.

**"What are you doing here sister?" **growled out a voice from inside the cave.

**"I am here asking for a favor my brother" **came the regal reply.

**"Why should i even grant you a favor?" **replied the deep voice within the cave.

**"Dear brother you know as well as I that within the next few years we will have to leave from this land again. Our King has requested us to pass down our magics to the next young human generation. And i have found my child, I also have a child that would work well for you"** explained Grandeeney.

**"I still don't know why he insists on us passing down our magic but where is this child you seem to deem fit enough to learn from the mighty Thunder Dragon Raizolt!"**

_**'Still one for drama I see'**_thought the sky dragon **"This child is the older brother to my child Wendy, he goes by the name Naruto Marvell. He turned down the power of a dragon and pleaded for me to teach his sister so she can become strong and live an easier life. Also it seems he unknowingly opened his magic which is Lightning just like you but instead of yellow his is blue."**

With the knowledge of Naruto willingly turning down the power of a dragon for the sake of his younger sister seemed to interest the thunder dragon in the boy. When hearing about having blue lightning instead of the usual yellow meant that the boy had a very strong affinity for it. Still unsure if he should take the boy as his dragon slayer he walked out of his cave and looked at his sister with even eyes.

**"Is there anything other then that that would help convince me i should train the boy?" **Raizolt asked.

**"In fact there is. When i was testing the boy to see what he would do and how far he would go to protect his kin he struck me twice in the head with his magic." **Normally normal magic striking a dragon would do nothing to it unless its the polar opposite of said dragon's affinity. Since as the Sky Dragon her affinity is wind or very similar to wind, lightning is weaker to anything wind based so when Naruto's lightning attacks made her feel a small jolt it meant it was very strong.

**"so what? we both know that it wouldnt even do anything to you." **

**"Thats the thing Raizolt. it wasnt much but i actually felt the shock and tingle feeling of lightning when he attacked." **explained Grandeeney.

**"Interesting. I will speak to this boy and offer my knowledge if he can impress me himself with his own actions."**

**X~~x~x~~X**

**Two Hours Later:**

Naruto started to stir from his slumber when he heard the low rumbling of the dragon's talking. Once awake he rubbed his eyes and looked around at the new area they were in then noticed the sleeping child next to him. Listening to her soft snores made him smile as he stood up and stretched the kinks out of his back. He picked Wendy up and walked as she slept and nudged her way into the crook of his neck.

**"I see you are awake Naruto" **said Grandeeney in a hushed tone since she noticed a sleeping Wendy.

"Where are we?" the young boy asked as he finally took notice of a golden colored dragon that seemed to resemble how Grandeeney looked except for the change of colors. "Why is there a clone of you?"

**"Impudent whelp"** muttered Raizolt that only his sister was able to hear.

**"Please wake your sister Naruto, we have much to discuss. Also this is my brother Raizolt" **she explained. Complying with the request Naruto gently woke Wendy and set her down as she rubbed her eyes with one hand and held Naruto's hand with her other.

**"My sister brought you both here becuase she thinks that you would be worth my time in teaching you Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic. If i do teach you this what would you do with the destructive power of my magic?" **he asked.

"Simple" said Naruto as his teal colored eyes turned serious and determined "Ill use that power to protect my sister no matter the cost and any other innocent life in trouble."

**"Such a sense of justice from one so young is uncommon. Interesting" **said Raizolt out loud.

**"Told you so" **was his sister's reply.

**"One does not feel strongly for justice like you from birth. What has caused you to feel this way?"**

Once he asked that question both dragon's knew it was something terrible as the down turned faces of the Marvell siblings showed. During all that has happened that day they temporarily forgot about everything that lead up to them meeting Grandeeney. For a few minutes the children cried again for the loss of their parents and sought comfort from one another. After a while Naruto regained control of himself, as he now had Wendy cradled in his arms, He turned to both dragons and retold the story of everything that happened before they met.

**"You poor souls had to endure something no child should ever have to witness in their lives." **said Grandeeney with a sympathetic voice.

**"You two are lucky to have survived the attack of those dark mages, And to pick a fight with a dragon to protect your sister was all that was enough to convince me to teach you my magic young Naruto."**

"Thank you Raizolt. I will do my best to come to your standards." Naruto said with a bow.

"Me too i Try best too!" Said a giggling Wendy and ran up to Grandeeney and hugged her leg.

As the dragons decided to share the the closed off valley they separated with Raizolt and Naruto taking one side and Wendy and Grandeeney taking the other. Of course both Naruto and Wendy would still get to be around each other. Neither dragon had it in their hearts to separate them fully.

As the first days went by it was mostly physical training for Naruto and Academic training for Wendy. They also started on building a small cottage like house for the two, it was plain and simple but it was more then enough for the kids. further along the line of training Raizolt gave Naruto access to the treasures in his cave to be sold for Jewels **(****The currency of Fiore).**

After trading the treasures for money Naruto took Wendy into town to buy non perishable food for them along with many sets of cloths. All this took place over time of course when they got older. Days turned to months and months turned to years for the two siblings and their dragon guardians.

**X~~x~x~~X**

**Valley Year X777 (July 6):**

Naruto is now ten years old and standing at 4'10" He is decently lean for someone his age thanks to his training with his dragon guardian Raizolt. He wears a simple pair of black pants with grey shoes, instead of a shirt he wears an open hooded traveling cloak with a blue lightning bolt on the head of a dragon's skull on the back of it. To finish his outfit he wears navy blue fingerless gloves that have a dark burnt orange band around the bottom of the gloves. His hair is blonde and shaggy with one natural blue highlight in the front section of his hair that compliments his teal eyes.

Next to him is his now five year old sister Wendy standing at 3'7" She has taken to wearing dresses for her everyday clothing. It can range from simple to complex depending on her mood. Currently she is wearing a simple green dress with a white collar around the neck along with a pair of white shoes to match her clothing. her hair has not taken much of a change besides growing longer to her mid back now. She finishes her outfit with white wrist bands that give the look of feathers that Naruto had bought for her birthday the year prior.

We rejoin the Marvell siblings as they are both sitting in their chairs in front of their makeshift home. They are currently waiting for Grandeeney and Raizolt because they were told that there will be no training and they had something very important to talk to them about.

"What do you think they are gonna tell us Naru-nii?" Wendy asked.

"Not really sure Wendy-chan" He replied. Once he replied to her there was the sounds of their Dragon Guardian's feet thumping as they walked. "Looks like the time of waiting is over" he said to his sister as he poked her side causing her to giggle.

As the dragons finally made there way in front of the siblings they could tell that something was wrong from the upset looks on their faces. After spending so much time with them they were able to tell facial features on a dragon.

**"Well my hatchlings there really isnt a good way to tell you both this news" **Grandeeney said quietly but enough for them to hear.

"What do you mean? Whats wrong?" Wendy quickly asked before feeling a hand on her shoulder.

"Let her finish ok Wendy-chan?" Naruto told her with a soft smile even though inward he was feeling confused and worried.

**"Thank you Naruto" **the sky dragon continued** "To be blunt and straight forward with it is well.."**

**"Today is our last day with the two of you" **Raizolt finished for her since he could tell she was having a hard time telling them.

"W-what?" both Marvell siblings said together while unknowingly grasping each other's hand. Grandeeney took over again with the news.

**"We are sorry we cant spend more time with you two but we have to go by order of the King of the Dragons. From this moment on you two have to go on without us here for you."**

**"We taught you both as much as we could with how little time we had together and you both have learned so much. Wendy you are very skilled with the healing magic of the sky dragon. Naruto you have become very proficient with your Dragon Slayer Magic and I am proud of everything you have accomplished my boy."**

"So when do you two have to leave?" Naruto asked slowly.

**"Tomorrow morning" **Grandeeney answered quietly.

"C-can we spend today together?" Asked a teary eyed Wendy.

**"Of course we can little one" **replied Raizolt. **"There is nothing else we would rather do then spend our last day here with you two hatchlings. There is also something I want to give you Naruto and my sister has something for you as well Wendy."**

With that said both went with their own guardian to receive their own farewell gifts.

**X~~x~x~~X**

**With Naruto and Riazolt:**

The two walked off towards Raizolt's cave in a comfortable silence. As they arrived Riazolt told Naruto to stay while he fetched the gift.

**"Here you are my boy"** said Raizolt as he handed Naruto a item folded in paper. **"It may be a bit big but you will grow into it nicely."**

"Thank you" replied Naruto as he removed the paper covering his gift. Under the paper was a a dark burnt orange colored, same as the band on the gloves, duster coat with Naruto's design on the back. Amazed at how durable the coat felt he couldnt help but ask. "What is this made out of?"

With a chuckle Raizolt gladly replied **"It is made from the skin of another dragon lad. You didnt think all dragons got along like my sister and i did you?" **he laughed more at the surprised look on Naruto's face before continuing. **"That duster will be very good at keeping in either the warm or cold and can withstand many magics since it is from that of a dragon. That affect wont last if you are repeatedly hit though so keep that in mind. Best part is it makes you seem cool."**

After the explanation of the coat Naruto couldnt help but laugh as he took off his traveling cloak and put on his new duster which went down to his ankles due to his height so far. Naruto then took his old cloak and wrapped it with the same paper his duster came with and presented that to Raizolt.

"I want you to have my original cloak so you can always remember me" Naruto said as a few tears escaped his eyes at the thought of not seeing his friend again or for a long while.

**"Ill keep it treasured always" **he replied.** "Also Naruto tomorrow morning we will take you both out of the valley as we usually do to take you to a town, I want you to take whats left of my gemstones here and trade it for money for you two since you wont be living in the valley anymore."**

"Yes sir i understand"

**X~~x~x~~X**

**With Wendy and Grandeeney:**

Unlike Naruto and Raizolt, these two stood in front of the makeshift home in silence for a few minuets before Wendy couldnt hold her tear back and rand to embrace Grandeeney.

"I'm going to miss you!" cried the youngest Marvell child.

Feeling a hand around her body she cried harder as Grandeeney held her the way she always has when she was growing up.

**"My little Wendy I will miss you terribly as well" **she replied quietly** "Now now slow your tears young one and let me give you my gift."**

It took a few minuets for Wendy to calm down enough to step away and look her in the eyes.

**"I have made these for you my little hatchling" **she said before bringing out an item she was holding in her grasp.** "Here you are"**

"T-thank you" Wendy shakily replied as she unwrapped the item to find two delicately carved hair clips. "They are beautiful" she said with a smile as she admired them. "what are they made out of?"

**"They are made out of extremely durable dragon bone that has no chance of breaking for many many years"**

"I will wear them always i promise" she replied before putting them in her hair. "I'll be right back dont go anywhere" Wendy said as she ran back into her little house. When she returned to the outside she was carrying a very beautiful dress that she only wore on special occasions.

**"Why did you bring out your favorite dress?"**

"I want you to have it so you can never forget me ok?" she replied as she held it out for the sky dragon.

**"I wont ever forget about you or Naruto i promise you that little one"**

The rest of that day went on spending time with one another and the Marvell siblings showing each other their new gifts from their guardians. The next morning Naruto did as told and backed up all of the remaining gemstones into a large bag. Telling Wendy that they couldnt take all their cloths since they wouldnt be able to carry them all upset the young girl but cheered up when she was promised a shopping trip for cloths soon.

With one final goodbye from their dragon's they waved them off as they took off into the sky above the clouds and out of their lives. They still took it hard and cried with one another but managed to calm themselves in order to trade the gems for money and go on Wendy's shopping trip.

**X~~x~x~~X**

**Year X778**

It has been a little over a year now since the Marvell siblings were left to fend for themselves and they are currently traveling on the road together and have no clue of the new member to the Marvell family is about to arrive.

"Naru-nii where are we headed too now?" a six year old Wendy asks the Naruto.

"We are on our way to another village Wendy-chan" was the only reply. They continue on in silence walking hand in hand as they usually do together until a sensation hits Wendy.

"Uh-oh Naru-nii i have to go"

"Now? You cant hold it?"

"Not uh i gotta go bad!"

"Ugh alright dont go too far out ok yell if you need me alright?"

"Kay!" she replies and heads off into the denser part of the forest to conduct her business.

After she finishes her private potty time she decides to explore a little but not too far so her brother doesnt get mad at her. While exploring she is walking circles around trees before she hears a noise from behind her in some high bushes. Being the shy natured girl she is she goes completely quiet and slowly starts to head back toward Naruto's position.

While steeping back slowly she doesnt notice a small twig behind her and steps on it which in turn snaps it alerting whatever is in the bushes that there is something near. Suddenly the bushes sway as a forest vulcan reveals itself and looks directly at Wendy. It took a few seconds for either one to do anything but Wendy took the first move by screaming.

"NARU-NII HELP!" she yelled out loud enough for most of the forest to hear.

"HOLD ON IM COMING!" yelled Naruto in reply as he took off into the forest in panic trying to find his baby sister. When he comes across her finally he sees her backed against a large tree shaking in fear at the feral look this vulcan is giving her. Forest vulcans are green ape like creatures that are normally two toned being a light shade of green for the upperbody and a darker shade of green for the lower body. Purple skin for the head, stomach and hands with two long pointed ears and pointed head or horn (Unknown what it is)

The first thing done was a quick bolt of blue lightning shot out of Naruto into the vulcan causing it the yell in pain and anger now. As the vulcan was dealing with the shock it was given Naruto runs up to Wendy and checks her over quickly before shooing her away to another tree until he finishes off the vulcan.

It wasnt much of a fight since Naruto was in control of most of his power and was fairly strong for his age. Each traded blows before Naruto was able to switch spots and have the vulcan cornered against the large tree which in turn prompted Naruto to use one of his dragon slayer skills.

**"Lightning Dragon's Iron Fist!"**

Coating his first in crackling blue lightning Naruto rushes the vulcan and digs his fist into the the gut of the beast with enough power tosend spiderweb cracks to teh tree's trunk behind the vulcan.

Wendy watched in awe as he brother beat down a forest vulcan to save her. As Naruto was walking towards Wendy he didnt notice a giant egg fall from the shaking tree, that the vulcan is now unconscious against. The egg hit him on top of his head but luckily it didnt crack neither the shell nor his head.

"Naru-nii are you ok?!" Wendy yelled out to him and ran up to him rolling the egg off of Naruto's body.

"I'm good Wendy just a headache now" he replies as he rubs he head where a lump is already forming. He then looks at the giant egg and looks up into the tree but cant seem to find any sign of a nest.

"Naru-nii what kind of animal is in that egg?" Wendy asks as she examines it.

"Im not sure but lets take it with us to check it out away from that damn monkey before it wakes up" he said as he picked up the egg and lead Wendy back to the path they were walking on. Once on the path Naruto sets the egg down and examines it closely.

The Egg is large and has a pink type of flame design other then that nothing else.

"So Wendy-chan i'll give you two choices as to what we do with this. Choice number one: we keep it warm and hatch it to see what comes out of it. Or choice number two: we keep it and fry it up and eat it. Which shall it be?"

"No dont kill it!" she yelled and grabbed the egg protectively giving Naruto an adorable pout. "I wanna see what it is."

"Fine fine here let me wrap it in my duster since it can keep heat fairly well" she hands him the egg cautiously as he wraps his duster around it to keep it warm. Setting down the egg he opens his bag and takes out a normal shirt and puts it on. "Geez i havent wore a normal shirt in a long time."

With the egg wrapped up and a new shirt worn Naruto picks it back up and heads towards the next town with a happy Wendy following right behind. It took about a week before the egg started shaking in their hotel room.

"Naru-nii hurry!" Wendy yelled from her room only for the door to get kicked in off the hinges.

"What the matter?!" he screams thinking that something bad had happened to his sister.

"You broke the door Naru-nii" she said with a deadpan look. "The egg is shaking look"

He looks at the egg and notices the shaking increase until a crack appears on the egg.

"Well look at that its about to hatch. What do you think is going to come out?" he asked her as he picked up the now broken door.

"I dont know maybe a big bird!" she says excitedly.

The cracks on the egg grow in number as the excitement in the room grows from the Marvell siblings. In quick succession the egg breaks in the middle and out comes something neither expected at all. A small white kitten...not just any kitten, a flying kitten.

"Uh is that kitten flying?" was all Naruto could say as he watched it hovering around himself and Wendy.

"Yeah" was the reply Naruto recieved to his question but not from Wendy but the flying cat.

"You are so CUTE!" Wendy said as she reached for the kitten hovering near her and gently holds it.

"Hello?! Do you not notice it is a cat that can fly and talk?!" Naruto exclaims.

"She is a special kitty" Wendy says as she hugs the kitten gently getting it to purr him her embrace.

"So uh Damn i didnt see my day turning out just like this" Naruto said to himself. "Well Wendy-chan she was your responsibility to look after while she was an egg so what do you want to name her."

"Hmm" was all Wendy could say since she held the cat out in front of her and started thinking.

"Wait why are we calling it a her do we even know if it is a her?" Naruto just realized they both instantly called it a her.

"Of course im a girl do i sound like a boy?" the cat replied.

"You sound like a defective squeaky toy" was the deadpan reply from Naruto which in turn got him a kick in the shin from Wendy and a glare from teh cat.

"How do you feel about being called Carla?" asked Wendy to the cat who in turn took a thinking pose.

"I like it" replied the now named Carla.

"Well uh Carla this is my sister Wendy and I am Naruto Marvell. Uh welcome to the family then." Naruto said in an awkward introduction.

"Thanks for having me" squeaked out Carla as Wendy just started to hug the kitten again.

_'Well this is definitely something no one else can say they have experienced' _mused Naruto. Oh how wrong he is how very wrong.

**X~~x~x~~X**

**Winter Year X779**

It has been another year and the Marvell family is travelling close to the main city of Magnolia. Naruto is now twelve and stands at 5'7" which is a bit tall for a twelve year old but some kids hit their growth spurts earlier then others. Only difference would be bigger cloths and he is almost fully grown into his duster left to him by Raizolt.

Wendy is now seven years old and now wears her hair in two ponytails separated by her dragon bone hairpins that were given to her by Grandeeney. Carla is now a full year old and has gotta bigger from the size she was as a kitten. Wendy and Naruto took Carla to a tailor shop in the last town they were in and had some cloths made her the kitten so keep her warm during winter and dresses for summer and other seasons.

Naruto is leading his sister and well they still havent decided whether or not Carla would be a family pet or a cat sister, its still up in the air. Anyways Naruto is leading them to Magnolia to check out the guild known as Fairy Tail. They are heading to that guild because along their travels they met up with a blue haired boy, with a strange tattoo on his face, which they befriended and he told them about a guild he had joined and said it woul dbe good to finally set down some roots instead of travelling like they have all this time.

So thats what convinced Naruto to find a home for good for his family. He may like traveling but he knows he cant always have Wendy out and about like this so he is going to try to get the guild to allow him to join so they can have a home to live in without leaving anymore.

"Naru-nii are we almost there yet im really cold" Wendy said as she was walking hand in hand with Naruto. She was wearing a long red winter coat with white lining along with a red winter cap to keep her warm. Carla is wearing a small sweater made jsut for her but she is still small enough to fit in Wendy's coat and keep her head out to see where they are going.

"I know sweetie we are almost there i just need to ask for directions where the Guild hall is now since we are in the city now" He replied as he directed them into the nearest store to escape the cold and get directions. Naruto is wearing the same thing he always wears since he channels some of his magic into his body to create friction to kee him warm constantly during these cold seasons.

After getting directions from the shop owner the trio leave again and head north. According to the directions he recieved all they had to do was walk straight north and they wouldnt be able to miss the hall.

"Is there going to be food there Naru-nii im really hungry" Wendy said as her stomach made itself known. "Im tired too."

With a small smile he stops and crouches down so that his sister can climb on his back to rest.

"Up ya go hun" Naruto said as he lifted her up on his back and continued walking.

"Thank you Naru-nii I love you" she said with a yawn as she let sleep take her rather quickly.

"I love you too Wendy-chan" he said as he continued walking with a smile on his face.

Within ten minutes Naruto saw the guild hall to his left and walked right up to the doors with a big smile on his face.

"Finally made it" he said quietly to himself as he raises a foot and kicks the door open a crack so he can use his shoulder to push it open more.

Once inside he stops with wide eyes as a literal dust cloud tumbles by him with fists and legs popping out of it showing that it is a fight going on.

He continues walking over towards the bar in the back and cant help but feel the eyes of most the guild members on him and Wendy. At the bar she sees two girls one with red hair and another with white hair arguing on the verge of fighting.

_'this isnt going to end well for me'_ he predicted to himself as he decided to get their attention "Uh hello can you tell me where the master is here?"

Little did he know that interupting an argument between those two was an unwritten taboo and he got two fists to collide to his face for his trouble. Luckily he kept his footing but stumbled back a bit and now he was mad. If he didnt keep his footing he would have fallen and that would have hurt Wendy and Carla his only family.

Naruto walked over to a table where some kids his age were sitting and sat Wendy down and looked to the girl sitting next to where he sat her down.

"Excuse me but can you watch her for a second while i teach those two a lesson?" The blue haired girl wearing an orange dress looked shocked at the two girls he pointed out but she couldnt voice her opinion since he already started walking away. She had to lean the little girl up to her as she continued to sleep peacefully.

Naruto walked back up to the two girls who went right back to arguing and quickly gripped both of their shoulders and sent volts of his blue lightning into their bodies causing both to scream from the shock. This caused the entire guild hall to go deathly quiet as both girls now were on the floor panting.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH THE BOTH OF YOU?!" screamed Naruto getting everyones attention who wasnt looking at the scene. "I had my little sister on my back! If i wasnt able to keep my footing the the punch the both of you gave me i would have fallen on her and that would have hurt her!"

Both girls looked at him in shock because neither even noticed the younger girl on his back because of their arguing.

"What is going on here?" said a loud voice.

"Master?!" both girls said in shock.

"I saw the whole thing girls and i have to say this young lad is right. you both should have paid more attention or that little girl could have been hurt if he couldnt keep his footing." The master looked over to the new kids that entered into his guild and saw the older one waking up with younger sister gently.

"What can Fairy Tail do for you two today young man?" the master asked. The master of fairy tail was in fact very puny in the height department wearing what seemed to be a blue ad orange jester hat.

"A friend of ours told us that your guild would be good to join. He said to tell you that Mystogan sent us." Naruto explained as he helped Wendy take her winter coat off since it was decently warm inside. Once her coat was off she was in a yellow dress and Carla flew out and hovered around Wendy causing everyone to gasp.

"Just like Happy!" everyone said at once much to the Marvell's confusion.

"Happy look its a white you!" yelled a pink haired boy.

"Aye!" replied a blue cat flying.

"Another one!" Naruto yelled as he pointed at Happy.

"Natsu lets go see the white me!" Happy said as he flew towards Carla

As Natsu walked up to Naruto and Wendy he and Naruto both took a sniff of the air much to everyone's confusion.

"Why do you smell like dragon?" they both said at the same time causing the master's jaw to hit the floor.

"Master Makorav did they say what i think they said?" asked the blue haired girl who was now playing with Wendy's hair much to the younger girls enjoyment.

"Lad are you perhaps a dragon slayer like Natsu here?" Makarov asked

"Uh yeah i was trained by Raizolt the Lightning Dragon so i use Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic" replied Naruto only to have the pink haired child point at him and yell.

"Do you know where Igneel is?!"

I take it that Igneel is your dragon then?" when given a nod he continued. "I have no clue where any of the dragons went i just know that they all had to go somewhere but where is the question."

"Awh" complained Natsu before perking up instantly "Fight me!"

"No i have more important matters to deal with your guild master."

"What did you want again? i kinda forgot with all the excitment with another dragon slayer and flying cat."

"Carla" said Wendy with a pout that was so adorable the blue haired girl playing with her couldnt help but hug her.

"Huh?" was the only reply from Makarov

"Her name is Carla not cat" explained Wendy. Seeing the conversation going off track again Naruto couldnt help but sweatdrop.

"Uh Master Makarov what i came here for was we both were wondering if we cold join the guild that Mystogan recommended."

"Oh yes of course let me get the stamp" said Makarov

"EH?! Its that easy?!" exclaimed Naruto causing many to laugh.

"Yep i can tell you are a good kid by how you defended your sister. By the way little missy whats your name?"

"Its Wendy Marvell!" she said with a big grin as Carla was resting on her head.

Well Wendy where would you like your guild mark and what color?" replied Makarov with a grandfatherly smile.

"Guild mark?" both Marvell siblings said at once.

"Everyone here has one" he replied and gestured to the room. As they looked they noticed most people showing where their guild marks were on their bodies. "This mark lets everyone you meet know that you are an official Fairy Tail mage."

"Cool! Uhm can i get it here?" she points to her right shoulder "And in blue?"

"Of course" replied the master as he stamped Wendy's right shoulder and once he took it off there was the Fairy Tail symbol in blue. "What about you my boy?"

"Uh i think ill get it here" he moves his duster to the side to show where his heart is. "In teal please" And jsut like that they were both stamped.

"And you?" Makarov asked Carla

"Me?" she replied confused.

"Yeah i got one too look!" Happy said as he turned around to show a green stamp on his back.

"Oh i guess ill get it on my back too in pink though" said Carla and she lifted the back of her dress up so he could stamp it.

"Well Everyone lets welcome our new members!" Yelled the master and everyone in the guild cheered for the three new members.

As a party was starting to go fights erupted again which caused Wendy to look a the blue haired girl and ask "Is that normal?" only to recieve a nod of the head. "Neat"

Natsu walked over to Wendy and sniffed her as well before looking at the guild master.

"Hey Master she smells like dragon too!" once he shouted this it turned alot of heads.

"That isnt surprising both of us were taught by dragons." Naruto replied "She is a Sky Dragon Slayer" which made alot of heads look at Wendy causing her to blush and nod her head before more cheers go on and another fight cloud tumbles by. "Hey Wendy lets go get you and Carla some food."

"Yeah im hungry!" she said as she jumped up and ran to Naruto at the bar and looked at what to order.

As she ordered and waited for her food Naruto walked back to the table they were at at first. He started to fold up Wendy's coat and place it in her bag for her. "Hey uh thanks for lookign after her so suddenly im sorry if it bothered you." he said to teh blue haired girl.

"Oh it wasnt a problem at all she is actually really adorable. Im Levy McGarden by the way." she greeted and extended her hand.

"Im Naruto Marvell its nice to meet you Levy" he said with a bright smile while shaking her hand.

"Naru-nii!" Wendy called out with a large smile and an even larger plate of food in her hands as she brought it to the table. "Lets eat Naru-nii, Carla i got you a fish!" Hearing that Carla flew right to the fish and sat on the table eating quietly.

As Naruto went back to the bar and paid for the food he came back with an empty plate and silverware put some of the food on his plate. After he took a napkin and placed it on Wendy's dress so she didnt dirty it.

"Enjoy your food Wendy-chan" he said as he started to eat.

"Thank you Naru-nii" she said with food specks on her cheeks which caused Naruto and Levy to laugh as Levy took an extra napkin and wiped around her mouth as Wendy kept eating. All of this just added to the laughter.

As the day went on Wendy fell asleep on Levy again but the older girl didnt mind at all she thought it was cute. Naruto was leaning against a support piller just watching the guild go about its day. As he was observing he felt a tap on he shoulder and turned around to see the red head and the white haired girl staring at them.

"Yeah?" he said in a neutral tone.

"Well we jsut want to say sorry about earlier not noticing your little sister and all" Said the white haired girl.

"Yes we are very sorry about that" the red head agreed.

"Just pay better attention from now own got it?" Naruto said before taking in a breath "Well Im Naruto Marvell who are you two?"

"My name is Erza Scarlet" replied the red head now known as Erza.

"The names Mirajane Strauss dont forget it" said the white haired girl.

"Well Erza, Mirajane Lets try to coexist peacefully yeah? Or should i give you both another jump start?" he said with a chuckle and a smile to show he wasnt being serious or mean.

Both girls let a laugh out before nodding and walking their separate ways.

Looking back to the guild he observed a bit more before looking at Wendy, Carla and Levy at the table all cuddled up together.

_'Things are going to be interesting if this is a normal day for Fairy Tail' _mused Naruto before having a seat next to Wendy and Levy and enjoying a conversation.

* * *

**Well thats it for the first installment of Dragon Slayer Siblings!**

**It was by far longer then i though it would have been so i hope you enjoyed it.**

**Please if you could leave a review or PM me if you liked it or thought something was off or anything.**

**The next story to be Updated by me is my Naruto Clannad crossover "NxC" should be up in a couple days.**

**Well thank you for reading!**

**-Cack**


	2. First Job and New Team?

**Publish Date: 12/18/2013**

**-First off I want to just say WOW! I was not expecting such a large number of people to favorite and follow this story so quickly. With that I wish to say Thank you for the amount of support you all are giving for this story it means a lot.**

**Review Respones for people with no accounts:**

**1. 'Guest': **To answer your question, it will be a single pairing for Naruto so it will be only Naruto/Levy but that does not mean that other girls will try to get with him or compete for his affection.

**2. 'lolz': **I am still unsure what kind of Exceed i should give him, by that i mean what kind of personality colors etc. Its still up in the air but I promise he will get his own exceed eventually.

**-I will have a poll on my profile once this chapter is up for everyone to read. More info will be a the end of the chapter. **

**-Disclaimer (yeah i remembered this time): I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail and I apologize for any grammar and spelling problems.**

**-Well now without further delay here is the next installment of Dragon Slayer Siblings!**

"Diddles" - Talking

_"Diddles" -_ Thinking

**"Diddles" - Manly Talking**

_**"Diddles" - **_**Manly thoughts****  
**

* * *

**Fairy Tail Guild Year X779 (Same day):**

Near the end of the day Naruto needed to get a few questions answered so he sought out Master Makarov. Standing from his seat he again asks Levy if she can look after Wendy which she agrees without complaint. Looking around he was unable to find the master anywhere so he decided to ask one of the adult members where he may be. Walking up to two guild members enjoying their drinks together.

The first was a slim man with slicked back dark blue hair, dark eyes and stubble around his chin. The older man's attire consisted of a white coat with a dark blue inner lining and a large collar. He also wears a dark shirt, brown pants held up by a light colored belt with a gold buckle and a pair of boots. The most noticeable feature to his clothing is a serpentine necklace worn around his neck via a chain.

The second man seemed to be around the same age as the first and wore a light green shirt with dark colored flowers printed over it. He wore knee length pants and sandals to finish his attire. His brown hair was styled in the form of a pompadour which Naruto deemed to be strange. He seemed to always have his eyes closed as well which further added to the strange feeling Naruto got when staring at the man.

"What can we do for ya kid?" asked the brown haired man when he noticed Naruto walk up to them.

"I was wondering if you two know where Master Makarov is" Naruto said.

"You check the restroom?" asked the blue haired man.

"Yes but he wasn't there" replied Naruto.

"How about behind the bar?" was the next question.

"Why would he be behind there?" questioned the elder Marvell sibling.

"Ha! Because he probably had too much to drink and fell over again!" laughed both men causing Naruto to sweat drop.

"I guess I will check there next" Naruto said "Thank you both and if you didn't know already I am Naruto Marvell"

"Nice to formally meet ya kid. That name is Macao Conbolt" replied the dark blue haired man.

"And I am the far better Wakaba Mine!" laughed out the brown haired man now known as Wakaba.

"What was that?!" Macao exclaimed as he grabbed Wakaba's shirt.

"You heard me!" Wakaba retorted as he mimicked Macao's action causing both to glare fiercely at each other. Believe it or not, Macao and Wakaba are best of friends and are actually on the same team when they go on bigger missions but who ever said there was never a little rivalry between friends.

"Uh ok then i think i'll let you two go at it i suppose" Naruto said mostly to himself as he backed away from the two men just in time to avoid them starting to trade blows with each other. _'Well that was a close one' _mused Naruto as he started walking back towards the bar to check for Makarov.

Once he made it back to the bar he walked over to the opening to get behind the bar and couldn't stop the laughter from coming out when he bore witness to a the tiny guild master throwing up in his little jester hat.

"What are you laughing at you! Cant you see when an old man is in pain?" complained Makarov before having to let out some more built up liquor.

"I-I'm sorry ma-master" said Naruto through his laughter "It was just too funny to keep it in! Who knew when you get sick like this you are like unleashing pressured water."

After a few more minutes of laughter and pain from both individuals Makarov had to toss his hat into the garbage only to pull out another one from a compartment in one of the bar's cabinets.

"That happens a lot doesn't it?" questioned Naruto.

"Every time we have a party" said the small guild master with a grumble. "So what did you need since you decided to find me in my time of grief and misfortune?"

"Well i was wondering if there was any room in the dorm rooms that Mystogan told us about?" Naruto asked only to see Makarov pinch the bridge of his nose.

"For the girls yes" he started "The boys dorm though was destroyed due to them fighting in it to extreme levels"

"Well that sucks" was all Naruto could say as he had a sweat drop and a deadpan expression.

"Yeah it does. I'm sorry we don't have anything for lodgings for you lad" said Master Makarov.

"Well you said that the female dorm is still up right?" asked Naruto.

"Yes it is called Fairy Hills" replied the mini master.

"How long would it take to get Wendy into it? Also how much is it for a room for her?"

"I can get her in tonight if you need it since i know there are still some open rooms" stated Makarov "The rent is 100,000 jewels a month though so it is pretty pricey"

Naruto pulls out this wallet and looks though how much he has on him.

"Hey is there a bank nearby or something so i can withdraw some jewels to cover it?" Naruto asks since he did not have enough on him to pay for a month at least.

"Yes I'll go with you so i can put the payment into the account from their so no sense in making multiple trips" explained Makarov.

"Alright i am going to go let Wendy know ill be out for a little bit then" Naruto said.

"Very well let me go get my coat."

As Master Makarov left to his office on the second floor Naruto headed back to the table he left Wendy at. Upon arriving to the table he notices that Wendy and Carla are talking to Natsu and two other kids who seem to resemble Mirajane at least in the hair department.

"Hey Wendy-chan" Naruto said from behind her after he grabs her head gently and lays a kiss on top of it. "Master and I are going to head to the bank real fast to get some business finished up alright?"

"Will you be gone long?" Wendy asked.

"I'm not sure how long we will be gone but i doubt it'll be very long. Stay here and talk with your new friends alright?" Naruto explained as he looked over to the two kids talking with his sister. "Hey I'm Naruto i don't think we met yet. Nice to meet you both" he said with a smile and wave.

"Hiya! my name is Lisanna Strauss!" said the girl. Lisanna is a couple years younger then her brother and one year younger then Naruto. She has her hair in a short style almost to her neck along with blue eyes. She is currently wearing a pink dress and red shoes.

"And I am Elfman Strauss" replied the young teen. Elfman is a full year older then Naruto. He is growing rather tall for his age which seems to predict he will be taller then most of their generation. His hair is standing in short spikes and he also has the same color blue eyes as his sister. He seems to have a growing muscular build and wears what seems to be a blue school uniform.

"You both are related to Mirajane aren't you?" Asked Naruto and got a nod from both Strauss siblings. "Well can i count on you two to look after Wendy while I'm gone?"

"Yeah! Leave it to us!" exclaimed a giddy Lisanna. "Come on Wendy lets go introduce you to everyone!" Lisanna said before dragging the younger girl.

"Well that was random" Naruto said as he watched the girls run up to a group of other guild members.

"Lisanna is quite energetic all the time for some reason" Stated Elfman.

"Ya think?" laughed Naruto "I take it you are older then Lisanna?" he questioned and got an affirmative hum from Elfman.

"Ill keep my eye on both of our younger sisters. You can count on that" stated Elfman with a thumbs up.

"Good to know there are other brother's out there with such dedication to their sisters protection and well being" explained Naruto. "You are a real man ya know that?" said Naruto as he was walking off towards the doors. Little did he know that he flipped some kind of internal switch for his fellow brother.

"A real man huh? Yes, I shall look after them like a real **MAN**!" exclaimed Elfman loudly causing some to look at him in confusion.

On Naruto's way out he noticed Levy putting on her coat so he decided to make his presence known.

"Yo Levy heading out for the day?" he asked.

"Oh yeah i need to pick up some groceries and i want to check out the book store to see if anything good came out recently" she explained. "You leaving too? What about Wendy-chan?"

"Wendy-chan eh? You two getting close already?" he asked with a chuckle. "But master Makarov and I are heading to the bank so i can get Wendy set up for Fairy Hills tonight so she and Carla have a place to stay."

"Wendy-chan is just so adorable! how can i not get close to her?" she replied with a smile that caused Naruto to gain faint tints of pink on his cheeks that luckily Levy didn't see. "I live in Fairy Hills too! I can look after her for you if you want?"

"Ya know that would be extremely appreciated if you could check up on her from time to time when she spends her time there" stated Naruto with a soft smile on his face as his respect for the girl rose significantly. His smile caused Levy to blush as well but Naruto managed to catch it but said nothing.

"So uh would you like me to explain how things are inside Fairy Hills?" Levy asked as she looked down at her shoes.

"Sure that sounds good" said Naruto just as Makarov arrived.

"Will you be joining us on the way to the bank Levy?" questioned the old midget.

"Sure if its ok with the two of you. I was going to explain how Fairy Hills is to Naruto" stated Levy.

"Very well, come on children lets head out" said the master as he led them outside.

"Wendy-chan behave yourself you hear!" was the last thing Naruto said before leaving.

"I will Naru-nii!" replied Wendy as she went back to playing with Lisanna.

**X~~x~x~~X**

**With Naruto, Levy and Makarov:**

As the trio walked Levy took notice of the lack of warmer clothing on Naruto.

"Naruto aren't you cold?" she asked.

"Oh nah i use my magic to create friction inside me to keep me warm. If it gets colder then how it is now then ill have to wear warmer cloths since I can only keep myself warm up to a certain extent." explained Naruto.

"So you basically rub cells in your body to create it?"

"Eh close enough" said Naruto with a chuckle. "So how is Fairy Hills?"

"It is awesome in my opinion!" She started then continued to explain how things worked for the tenants. The explanation was in great detail as she explained it all, When she was done they were already waiting for a representative to help them once they entered the bank.

"I think Wendy will enjoy it there after a while" stated Naruto as he filled out a withdrawal form.

"What do you mean after a while?" Levy wondered.

"Think about it like this Levy" Makarov started "According to what we know about Naruto we can assume that the both of them have never really been separate from each other during their travels. It is only obvious that young Wendy will feel nervous in a new place away from her brother."

"That basically sums it up" said Naruto. "I just hope she will be ok without me close to her. I mean i don't want to coddle her but she and Carla are my only family left so i cant help but worry about her."

Naruto was too lost in thought to notice the shocked look on Levy and Makarov's face when Naruto basically said he and Wendy were orphans with no type of family left. Before Levy could question him on what he said the bank representative returned with the paper of funds transferring from the account of Naruto Marvell to the account of Fairy Hills.

"If you two would please sign and date here and here" explained the man as Makarov and Naruto signed and dated. "Well that completes the transfer of five hundred thousand jewels from Mr. Marvell's account to the account of one Fairy Hills." Once he said the amount Levy's eyes widened as Makarov's mouth dropped.

"How much money do you have?! I was expecting you to just pay for a month!" exclaimed their guild master which caused a chuckle from Naruto.

"That was most of what i had left. I still have about a hundred fifty thousand jewels for just buying things for Wendy's new room" explained Naruto completely nonchalant.

"N-Naruto how did you get so much in the first place?" asked a still stunned yet touched Levy. She was stunned due to the amount but touched by how he intends to use what jewels he has left for Wendy's sake.

"Oh Raizolt, that was the name of my dragon, left all the gems he collected overtime from his other caves and dens to me to sell for jewels for Wendy and I" explained Naruto.

"So you intend to use whats left of your jewels to furnish little Wendy's new lodgings?" asked Makarov.

"Of course what else would i spend it on. Well also Carla of course they will be staying together I'm sure" chuckled Naruto.

"But what about you Naruto?" Levy asked.

"What do you mean?" replied a honestly confused Naruto.

_'Well he sure is one of a kind' _mused Makarov. "What she means is what are you going to do about a living situation for yourself? Do you intend to spend all your savings on Wendy or do you have some set aside for your own use?"

"Ah i intend to build myself a little cottage outside the city." stated Naruto "Since we lived with our dragons i really enjoyed the simplicity of nature so i want to make a decent sized cottage, ok fairly large probably but still it will be fun and enough for me."

"Wouldn't Wendy feel the same since you both lived the same way?" questioned a confused Wendy.

"I thought so at first but we were taken in when she was just a year old so she didn't know how life in a village or city was all the time since we spent most our time in our small home with our dragons. Once we started using hotels and what not she really got into the way life was since it was all still new to her so I'm sure she will be fine after she gets used to being on her own there" explained Naruto.

"I see" both said in response to Naruto's explanation.

"Well I'll be going back to the guild now to make sure no one destroys too much of it" said Makarov as he started to leave. "And Naruto it isnt nice to leave a lovely young lady to run errands herself now is it?"

"You have a point master. Tell Wendy ill be back once I am finished escorting Levy then. And tell her to behave for Elfman! He promised to look after her while i was out." Said Naruto to the retreating form of Makarov.

"Aye!" replied Makarov imitating happy.

"Oh god i can handle Happy doing that but him? Blech!" Levy said and got an affirmative nod from Naruto.

"Well ma'am shall we go grocery shopping or to the book store first?" questioned Naruto.

"My my you remembered what i had to do" she replied.

"Well duh you told me earlier" laughed Naruto.

"Well then lead the way to whichever first then good sir" said Levy and looked confused at the deadpan look he gave her. "What?"

"Today is my first day in Magnolia remember? How would i know where anything is?"

"Right. My bad" she said sheepishly "Well lets go!" she said as she grabbed his arm and drug him along.

**X~~x~x~~X**

**With Wendy, Lisanna and Elfman:**

"Lets go meet my sister Wendy!" exclaimed a happy Lisanna. During the time Naruto was gone Lisanna was dragging Wendy around the guild introducing her to each guild member who was present at the time.

"I forgot Naru-nii said something about you having a sister too" said Wendy as she let Lisanna lead the way. "What kind of girl is she?"

"Nee-san is really strong" stated Elfman "She is as strong as a real **MAN!**" he exclaimed.

"Uh Elf-nii you remember that Mira-nee is a girl right?" a confused Lisanna asked only to be ignored as Elfman went on a small rant about **MANLY** things. _'Brothers...' _was all that went through her mind as she shook her head in disappointment.

"Hey do you know how long it takes to get back from the bank?" asked Wendy.

"It doesn't take that long Wendy" said Elfman in a gentler tone as he patted her head causing the younger girl to smile at him and laugh.

"Good because i cant wait to tell Naru-nii all about my day!" Wendy said excitedly.

"There she is!" Lisanna said as the three walked over towards the bar where Mirajane was sitting next to a brown haired girl named Cana Alberona that Wendy met during her and Lisanna's first introduction excursion.

"Mira-nii you have to meet Wendy!" Lisanna said as she moved to the side to show Wendy.

"Who is she?" Mira said before instantly face palming. _'I cant believe i forgot about Naruto's sister again so soon! Gotta play this off somehow' _she mused to herself. "Naruto's sister right?" she quickly said before anyone could respond to her mess up. _'Nailed IT!'_

"Yeah you know Naru-nii already?" asked Wendy as she tilted her head to the side making Lisanna instantly hug her.

_'God damned kid is adorable..' _Mira thought. "Uh yeah we already had the pleasure of meeting" she replied while scratching her head awkwardly as she thought about their first meeting and how she almost hurt Wendy if Naruto couldn't keep his balance. Not to mention the nasty shock her and Erza took because of that incident.

"Cool! So are you and Naru-nii friends now?" the excited girl asked.

"Uh i wouldnt say we are friends exactly just yet" responded the older Strauss sibling.

"Well thats not good but I'm sure Naru-nii and you will be friends soon!" Said a happy Wendy.

"You sure are an energetic five year old" Mirajane said.

"But I'm seven though" replied Wendy.

"Really? You look five. Guess you are just short for a seven year old" stated Mira nonchalantly only to notice Wendy's head instantly slump at the comment. _'Fuck my life i didn't know height was touchy for her.'_

Before Mira could rectify the situation Wendy's head jerked up quickly with a fierce fire of determination in her eyes.

"I'll hit my growth spurt really soon just like how Naru-nii hit his early!" she said holding a shaking fist filled with the same determination her eyes held. Little does she know she wont hit her growth spurt early but later then normal.

"Y-yeah you show em?" was all Mirajane thought to say at the mood changes in the little girl.

"Oh Wendy there you are" said a voice from behind the group. "I bring a message from your brother."

"Hi master!" she said happily. "What did Naru-nii say?"

Chuckling Makraov replied "He said that he will be back later after he helps Levy with her errands."

"How long is it gonna take?" she asked.

"Beats me but shouldn't be that long."

"I'm glad he is friends with Levy i like her she is fun" said the young Marvell child.

For the next hour or so Wendy got to know the Strauss siblings better and swapped stories of their own travels or in the Strauss sibling's case missions. After the hour ended Naruto re-entered Fairy Tail and made his towards the bar to get himself something to drink. He knew that Levy liked to read from their small chit chat earlier in the day but when he helped carry her things to her room in Fairy Hills he couldn't help but gawk at all the books crammed into the many bookshelves around her room. It put the local library to shame.

As he was drinking his favorite drink, which was a strawberry smoothie, he felt the quick steps of feet before feeling a body slam into his back causing him to spit out his strawberry goodness out. Turning around quickly he could see Wendy and Carla, who the entire time was asleep after eating a couple fish, looking at him holding in laughter.

"Of all times it had to be when i was enjoying my smoothie" said Naruto with a twitch in his eye. "Did you two behave while i was gone?"

"I slept most the time" replied Carla.

"Yeah i was good i met a lot of people and made some more friends!" Wendy replied as she started to list off everyone she has met.

"Well that's good I'm glad you are making friends" said Naruto after her lengthy list. "I have good news for you two girls, I got you both a place to live at in Fairy Hills"

"Whats that?" both female Marvell siblings asked at once.

"Its the female dormitory for Fairy Tale guild members" explained Naruto.

"You wont be there with us?" said a now concerned Wendy.

"No i cant stay there since its for girls only" replied Naruto as he crouched to her level and put his hand on her head. "You two will be ok there on your own ok? I promise that it'll be fun there they have so much to do and you can decorate your rooms anyway you can imagine. Besides i can always visit you before lights out so you don't have to worry ok?"

"But we haven't ever been apart like that before. You wont even be near me if i have a bad dream" Wendy said softly as she wrapped her small arms around Naruto.

"Hey now you make it sound like I'm leaving somewhere far away. I'll be living in Magnolia just like you just in a different spot until i get to building a nice big cabin in the woods then you can always visit there." said Naruto in a comforting voice.

"You promise to visit a lot?" she replied only to get kissed on the forehead.

"I promise Wendy-chan" he said with a smile. "How about tomorrow we go shopping for all kinds of things for your new place yeah? Also Levy said she will be willing to check up on you when I'm not around so that's good right?"

"Yeah I like Levy she is fun. Can she come shopping with us tomorrow too and Lisanna too?" said a now happier Wendy.

"Only if they want to alright?" replied Naruto.

"Kay! Can we go see Fairy Hills now? Huh can we?!"

_'The innocence of children' _mused the tiny guild master as he watched the scene from his spot sitting on the bar.

"Yeah lets go but first lets get you in your coat" Naruto said as he led her over to their bags and helped her get her coat on.

"Hey Lisanna!" called out Wendy ow in her winter coat again with Carla's head poking out the front.

"Yeah?" was Lisanna's reply from he spot sitting next to her siblings.

"My nii-san got me a place to stay you wanna come see it with me?!" she asked excitedly.

"Sure!" chimed in Lisanna as she got up from the table "Come on come with us!" said Lisanna as she started pulling on the arms of both her siblings.

Soon the group of five plus one mystical cat left towards Fairy Hills with Lisanna leading the way next to Wendy leaving the three older siblings walking further back watching the two enjoy themselves.

"Ya know it may be hard to believe bu ti think Wendy is a bit more giddy then Lisanna was at that age" commented Mirajane.

"I don't know nee-san i doubt anyone could be as giddy as she was back then" replied Elfman.

"As long as she is happy is what counts right?" said Naruto as he walked while carrying all their things.

"True but it was just an observation" said Mira. "So does she know you wont be able to stay with her there?"

"Yeah it took a little bit to get her to warm up to it but still i think it'll work out well once she gets comfortable without me around all the time" he explained.

"I couldn't separate us so i just got us a decent place for the three of us to live in. How are you managing not being near her?" Mira asked.

"Trust me its not easy but right now i have no choice since what i plan to do is make a nice cottage to live in outside the city and then once that's done it'll be up to her if she chooses to live with me or not."

"I see"

"Hurry up you guys!" shouted Lisanna and Wendy at the same time as they were waiting at the front doors just as said doors opened to show a short grey haired woman.

"What is all the screaming out here for?" said the old woman. She laid eyes on both Lisanna and Wendy. "What are you two here for?"

"Uh sorry for their yelling but my sister here" Naruto said gesturing to Wendy "Is going to be living here from now on and she wanted to show her friends her new place"

"You again! What do you want!" she said as she glared at Naruto causing him to sweat drop.

"I just told you Hilda that my sister is going to be living here."

"Naru-nii you know her?" Wendy asked

"Yeah she wouldn't stop glaring and yelling at me for the littlest things when i was helping Levy bring her groceries here" replied Naurto.

Just then Levy and Erza came walking out to see what the commotion was when they spotted the group.

"Hilda its ok just let them in besides its freezing outside anyways" said Levy while Erza nodded in agreement before shooting Mirajane a glare which was happily returned.

"Fine come in all you of but I will keep my eye on you two!" claimed Hilda as she glared at Elfman and Naruto.

"I was afraid you would say that" complained Naruto.

Once inside they found their way to Wendy's new room which only had the bare essentials such as a bed, bathroom, closet, dresser/vanity set, small kitchen area and a small dining room area. All in all it was a small house crammed into a compact size.

Wendy quickly ran around checking everything out with Carla flying right behind her.

"I think she likes the place Naruto" said both Erza and Mirajane at the same time before they each grabbed each other's collars and slamed their foreheads against one another.

"Dont be copying me you bitch!" seethed Mira.

"You are the one mimicking me!" replied an angry Erza.

"They are going at it again" sighed both Elfman and Lisanna.

"Ill deal with it" Naruto said as he pointed two fingers at each of them and shot a small discharge into both of the girls causing them to yelp and glare at him. He just gave them a stern gaze and shook her finger at them before lightning started to crackle around he hand.

"This isnt over by a long shot" both girls said before turning away and crossing their arms.

"I never thought id see the day someone can stop those two from fighting" said Levy as she observed everything.

"I dont think it will last" commented Elfman.

"Ignoring that" started Naruto as he walked up to the younger Marvell siblings "So you two how do you like this place?"

"It is very nice Naruto" stated Carla as she flew onto his head and rested.

"I like it nii-san! Its big and has a lot of room. More then those inns we have been in" said Wendy.

"Good well its already a bit late so ill leave your bags here for you ok?" Naruto said "I'm going to get going now"

"But Naru-nii why?" complained Wendy

"Well first is you need your sleep from all the walking we did today and the second is there is a tiny woman holding a rolling pin over there" he said as he pointed towards Hilda tapping the rolling pin in her hand with a hard glare "I think she want to cook me up into some yucky Naruto bread"

Even though Wendy was upset that he had to leave so early his comments made her giggle. "Cant you stay tonight please?"

Quickly wrapping Wendy in his arms and hugging her close he felt her little body wrap around him. "I wish i could sweetie but I can't. I'll come pick you up in the morning how does that sound?" he said softly to her.

"Promise?" asked Wendy.

"I promise hun. You know how i am about my promises right?"

"You never break them" she replied and hugged him tighter before being put down on the floor.

"Exactly" Naruto said with a smile as he picked Carla up off his head and placed her on top of Wendy's head. "Carla can i count on you to look after Wendy?"

"of course you can who do you think I am?" replied the white cat.

"I know you that's why i had to ask" deadpanned Naruto.

"I never" retorted Carla.

"Oh you have. You were quite the troublemaker last year" said Naruto with a smile.

"I was just a kitten!" said a flustered Carla.

"One year doesn't equal full grown kitty cat"

Carla just gave him a glare as Wendy laughed at her family's banter.

"Either way look after each other" Naruto said seriously before kissing both Wendy and Carla "Well I'm outta here for the day Love you both"

Love you too Naru-nii" Said Wendy as she looked at his retreating back sadly before feeling arms around her courtesy of Lisanna and Levy.

"Don't worry Wendy-chan he will be back in the morning he promised you right?" Levy said.

"Y-yeah its just the first time Carla and I are going to be without him near us" replied Wendy.

"I'll be here with you till you fall asleep hows that sound?" Levy offered.

"Thanks Levy" Wendy said as she hugged her back.

**X~~x~x~~X**

**With Naruto, Elfman and Hilda:**

As Naruto and Elfman left the rest of the group to leave the building they were followed by the tiny matron. Once leaving the front door Naruto turned back and gave Hilda a stern stare.

"Look after my sister while she is in there alright?" he ordered more then asked.

"Of course I will" snorted Hilda in reply.

"Good" was the last thing Naruto said before walking off towards the guild with Elfman.

The two walked in silence down the hill through the cold until Naruto decided to ask Elfman a question.

"So is Mira bipolar or something?"

"Huh? Why do you say that?" the older male replied.

"Well I noticed at times when she would talk with me she would be sincere and well normal-ish i guess, but then there would be times when she just I dont know snaps and gets angry" Naruto explained.

"Thats because of her magic"

"What do you mean? What kind of magic makes her bipolar?"

"Well my sisters and I are known as the Take over siblings. Lisanna is able to use Take Over: Animal Soul which lets her transform into animals. I have Take over: Beast Soul that lets me change into beasts but sadly i can't do a full body take over like my sisters. Then there is Mira-nee who has Satan Soul which is the same as us but over demons. Due to her taking over demon type beings it is what gave her her as you said bipolar tendencies."

"Well that explains things then" Naruto said plainly as he processed the information he was told. "So you want to go do a job?"

"This late?" Elfman asked.

"Yeah why not?" Said Naruto with a shrug.

"Maybe tomorrow Naruto" he said apologetically. "I need to cook dinner for my sisters tonight so I can't go."

"Alright I'll see you later then man" Naruto said as he took the turn towards the guild hall.

"Tomorrow we will take a **MANLY **job!" Elfman yelled towards Naruto who in turn just looked at him confused before walking off with a wave of his hand.

**X~~x~x~~X**

**Fairy Tail:**

Naruto arrived back at the Fairy Tail guild hall and found his way towards the request board and started looking for a simple job to complete to get used to how things work in Fairy Tail. As he was looking through the jobs he noticed another mage just staring at each job seriously. The man seemed to be wearing tribal clothing.

"So what kind of job you thinking of taking?" Naruto asked the man.

"Oh I am looking for the one job that only I can complete" replied the man.

"Uh alright? Well I'm Naruto nice to meet ya" he said while extending his hand.

"Ah hello my name is Nab Lasaro" Nab said while taking Naruto's hand and shaking it in greeting.

"Well I'm going to take this one" Naruto said as he took a job flyer off the board and started to walk away. "Good luck finding that job Nab!"

"Thanks! Be safe on your job Naruto" Nab said with a smile.

Naruto made his way towards an empty table and sat down while going over the request he had chosen.

"Hmm Taking out a bandit camp that has been terrorizing the village of Izaki eh?" Naruto said to himself as he looked over the details. "Izaki is to the west of here but how long would that take to get there?"

"Izaki village?" said a voice from the table behind Naruto.

"Huh? Oh! Yeah I need to head to Izaki Village for this request right here" Naruto said as he handed the man behind him the flyer.

"I know where this is" the man said. "Mind if me and my partner join ya newbie?"

"I don't mind at all but I need to know how long will it take to get there?" Naruto asked.

"It'll be about a three hour travel since there isn't a train that connects near it so we have to go by foot" the man explained.

"That's no problem as long as I'm back in the morning to get my sister from Fairy Hills" explained Naruto.

"Alright shouldn't be that bad we would just return late at night or very early morning then."

"Ok so who is your partner?" Naruto asked.

"Oh let me call her over" he said as he stood from the table he was sitting at. "Hey Bisca! We got a job!"

"Really? I was about to check for one" said a green haired teenage girl.

"yeah we are going to give the newbie a hand on his first mission" the man said.

"So how much is it paying Alzack?" Bisca asked her partner.

"Says it pays one hundred fifty thousand jewels so split it would be fifty thousand jewels a piece sound good?" Alzack asked both of his fellow comrades.

"Yeah I'm good with it" Naruto said.

"Sounds good to me!" said Bisca as she smiled at the boys. Alzack couldn't help but blush a bit at her smile which only Naruto caught and gave Alzack a smirk.

"Well before we go Its nice to meet you both I'm Naruto Marvell!" he said with a bright smile.

"Oh man I forgot to introduce myself my bad man. The name is Alzack Connell."

"And I am Bisca Mulan!" she said.

"So what kind of magic do you two use?" Naruto asked as he stood up from his seat.

"I use gun magic" Alzack said as he twirled two revolvers around his hands.

"Are those actual guns?" Naruto asked.

"Oh nah they look it but they only shoot out magic bullets that can knockout but wont kill if i don't want them to" Alzack explained.

"Ah i see, what about you Bisca?"

"I use the same magic but i don't just use revolvers like Al here i use requip magic as well so i can bring out my others types of firearms. Though i am better with longer range weapons so i use a lot of rifles" she explained.

"So basically Alzack is close range while you support via long range?"

"Yep" both gun magic users said in unison.

"So whats your magic Naruto?" Bisca asked curiously.

"I use Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic" he replied.

"So it is true and not just some rumor people are spreading"

"Yeah its all true" chuckled Naruto. "So now do we just leave and finish the job?"

"No come with us" Alzack said as he and Bisca walked over to the bar.

"Master we are going to take Naruto on his first job with us" Bisca said.

"Alright children let me see what job you are taking" the little man said as Alzack handed the flyer to Makarov.

"So we have to bring the request to Master to get it checked off?" Naruto asked.

"Yep once he gives us the go ahead and stamp of approval on the flyer we complete it and return back to let him know if we either completed it or failed it" explained Bisca as Alzack was waiting for Makarov to allow them to leave.

"Alright you three be safe out there and remember to look after each other" Makarov said sagely.

"We will be back later!" All three said at once as they started to head out of the guild hall.

"Lets head west then" Alzack said as he decided to take the role of leader for the mission to show Naruto how it is done.

**X~~x~x~~X**

**About A Hour Later:**

Master Makarov was going through the latest set of job requests he received and noticed the same job that three of his children just took and looked it over to figure out why it was in the stack of new jobs. As he read it over his eyes widened.

"Laxus!" yelled out the old man.

"You called old man?" called a voice from the second floor. Makarov looked up to see a eighteen year old young man with spiked blonde hair, grey eyes and a scar going down his right eye. He wore headphones along with an orange shirt on top of a black long sleeve shirt or thermal **(Not sure which)**. Finishing his outfit with loose baggy dark pants and simple shoes.

"My boy i just gave the ok for three of my children to do a job but I just received an update of that same mission and now besides there being bandits it is rumored to have a pair of dark mages as well. Can you go and look out for the kids and only intervene if they truly need it" requested Makarov.

"I guess i can I have nothing else to do" said Laxus. **(Remember this is before he became a huge jerk, he still is uptight though but not as bad)**

"Thank you my boy. Here is where they are headed" said Makarov as he handed Laxus the request.

"I want to see how strong that little dragon slayer is" Laxus said as he put on his fur lined coat and left the guild at a leisurely pace.

**X~~x~x~~X**

**With Naruto, Bisca And Alzack (Two Hours Later):  
**

The past two hours that the trio has been travelling were spent getting to know each other or well getting to know Naruto.

"So the only reason you found Carla's egg was because it fell on your head?" Bisca asked with a giggle while Alzack was laughing to himself.

"Yeah gave me one hell of a headache" Naruto said.

"So how did you two meet your dragons?" Alzack asked. He and Bisca were not expecting a quick change in Naruto's mood and could instantly tell it was not a fun subject to him.

"Al you idiot look what you did" Bisca scolded as she pinched the bridge of her nose. "Look Naruto I'm sorry for Al."

"No no its fine, its not like he knew about it or anything" Naruto said as he took a breath. "It was only by chance that i carried Wendy into the cave of Grandeeney. We barely escaped our town from being taken over by dark mages."

"Lose everything that day?" Alzack said quietly and Naruto nodded in return. "Many of us in Fairy Tail have had bad pasts but what is so great about Fairy Tail is that we find comfort in each other and turn our past pains into happy futures together ya know?"

"Yeah Naruto" said Bisca in agreement "You can always come to us if you need anything or just to talk alright? You can always join our team with Wendy if you want."

"We may just do that" Naruto said with a small smile.

The trio continued on conversing for another half hour before they came upon the village of Izaki. The village looked very run down most likely due to the bandits that have been terrorizing the poor populace.

"Lets find the Mayor's house" Alzack said as he kept his eyes peeled for any signs of trouble. His actions were mimicked by Naruto and Bisca.

As the trio made their way to the village center they looked around to find some kind of building that would resemble a Mayor's office. As they looked around they heard the sound of feet running and all eyes shifted to the noise. Upon looking towards the source of the sounds they noticed a little boy running with an older girl who seemed to be around the age of fifteen.

"Hey excuse me!" Bisca said to try to get their attention but her voice was ignored as the two people ran into a nearby building.

"Should we go investigate?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah they may be able to point us to either the mayor's office or the bandit cave" explained Alzack.

The trio walked up to the door of the building that the people ran into and knocked cautiously.

"Uh Excuse us but we are mages from Fairy Tail that came about the job to stop the bandits around here" Bisca explained.

"How do we know this isn't a trick?" said a deep voice from the other end of the door.

"We have the actual request flyer and we can show you our guild marks if you need to see" replied Alzack.

The door opened a little and a hand came out.

"Show us the request" the voices said. Alzack took out the flyer and placed it into the hand. Once the hand retreated back inside the door closed and the sound of murmurs could be heard before the door opened again.

"Ok come in" said the voice. The trio from Fairy Tail complied and walked in but did not let their guard down just to be safe.

"What can you tell us about what has been happening?" Alzack asked as he stared into the brown eyes of the man who let them in.

"Its bad. People have been kidnapped or murdered by the bandits. Then things got much worse when those dark mages came."

"Dark mages?" all three said at the same time.

"Yes it should be in the request slip you have there" the man explained.

All three crowded to look at the details but saw nothing about any dark mages.

"It doesn't say anything here" Naruto said.

"We sent an updated version last week. The reward is now three hundred thousand jewels" the man said "Please we beg of you to stop these people from taking our citizens and family. They even took our mayor, we don't know what they do with the people they take but it can't be good. Please help us" the man pleaded.

The Fairy Tail mages looked at one another and had a silent conversation before Alzack looked at the man.

"What information do you have about their location? Also what information do you have about the mages with them?"

"Of course" the man started "They are held up in a cave to the north that we know of. We have no clue how many there are in total but there seems to be a couple dozen of them not including the mages."

"Since they are just bandits they shouldn't be hard to deal with" Naruto said and got a nod from his teammates. "What do you know about the mages?"

"That we know of there are two of them. One can make things out of the earth around him and the other can control sand that seems to come out of nowhere" explained the villager.

"I can take the sand mage" Naruto said confidently.

"What makes you so sure?" asked the teenage girl who they saw running into the building earlier.

"Simple" Naruto said while giving her a thumbs up with Alzack and Bisca smiling next to him. "I use lightning magic. Have you ever seen what happens to sand stuck by lightning?"

"No what happens" the teenager asked curiously.

"It turns to glass due to being super heated by lightning so i can stop all their sand attacks."

Smiles started to appear on the faces of many of the people inside the building. Hope was coming back to them.

"How will we deal with the earth user though?" Bisca asked.

"We will figure it out but we should probably focus on the bandits first to find the kidnapped people Bisca" Alzack said. "Would you be able to hold off the sand mage while we go through their grunts?"

"No doubt! I will try to get the attention of the other mage as well so be quick we don't know how strong they actually are" explained Naruto.

"Will do" Alzack said "Bisca i want you to find upper ground probably in a tree or something and cover us while we are on the ground."

"No problem" she replied. "Just lure them out of the cave though"

"Sounds easy enough" Naruto said. "So how long of a trek is it to this cave?"

"About a half hour walk" said a man in the building.

"Ok we have the cover of night to help us so lets head out" Alzack said as he got affirmative nods from both his partners.

**X~~x~x~~X**

**Bandit's Cave:**

The Fairy Tail trio found themselves outside the perimeter of the cave they were told about. Hidden behind a set of trees and shrubs they were setting up their game plan.

"Bisca climb one of these trees and let us know when you are in position before we move forward" Alzack ordered.

"Give me a few minutes to get up" she replied and picked a tree to climb. Once she was high enough to her liking she let out a small call that she and Alzack have used before to notify each other during a job.

"Alright she is in position. Naruto head to the left side and I'll head to the right alright?" Alzack said.

"Lets do thing then. Remember to be quick" Naruto said before dashing off.

Once Alzack and Naruto made it to their positions Naruto peered inside and noticed a small fire set in the back of the cave with people around it. Giving a nod to Alzack he signaled for him to start the attack. Which he did by aiming at a pair of bandits and firing off a couple shots before running from the mouth of the cave.

The bandits took the bait and started to funnel out of the cave weapons ready. Once the first group came out Naruto decided to make things easier for his comrades and sent volts of his blue lightning into the second group rushing out knocking most either unconscious or thoroughly stunned. Bisca had requipped herself a sniper rifle and started to shoot down bandits that came within her sight or were going to flank Alzack or Naruto.

For the first ten minutes of fighting things were going very smoothly for the group as they had no need to use much of their magical skills against the bandits. It was when a wave of earth bowled over Naruto and Alzack.

**"Earth Make: Spikes!"**

Was all they heard before a stream of spikes jutting form the ground started to rapidly approach them. Regaining their footing both Fairy Tail mages jumped to the sides avoiding the sharpened ground that would have skewed their bodies.

"Finish the bandits!" yelled Naruto as he changed his trajectory towards the mage.

"On it!" replied Alzack as he started to fire more rounds at the remaining bandits. _'Where is that second mage?!'_

**X~~x~x~~X**

**With Naruto:**

"So you think you can handle me boy?" said the earth wielding mage. The mage had his upper body covered in bandages with a cloak that only covered his shoulder area and flowed behind him. He wore baggy pants and a pair of boots with metal plating.

"I think i can handle some weakling like you" teased Naruto.

Like he wanted it caused the older mage to become angry and shoot chunks of earth towards Naruto.

"Stand still so i can crush you!" the mage yelled.

"Not going to happen!" yelled Naruto as he charged lightning into his legs to dramatically increase his speed. Once he got within range he delivered swift kicks to the man's body before jumping away.

"Was that all you could manage little boy?! Your lightning won't do much to me!" the man let out a smug grin as he slammed his hands together. **"Earth Make: Pillars!"**

Pillars of earth started to burst from the ground around Naruto with no warning where they would be coming from next. Barely dodging some of the pillars Naruto couldn't avoid them all as one burst below him sending him off balance as another erupted into his gut sending him into the air. As he was airborne he looked at another pillar of earth approaching him quickly so Naruto shifted his body in the air to barley avoid it and managed to kick himself off of it towards his opponent only to be interrupted by pillars rising in front of him.

Bisca seeing the trouble Naruto was having with the earth mage decided to lend a helping hand by taking aim at the mage himself who seemed to be in concentration to keep the pillars erupting. One she had her target locked a small magic circle appeared in front of the barrel of her sniper rifle **"Homing Shot!" **was all she said before a loud gunshot was heard and the magic bullet made its way to the back of the earth mage before exploding and knocking the man to the floor.

With his concentration broken the pillars crumbled back to the ground harmlessly.

"I owe Bisca one" Naruto said to himself before charging back towards his opponent.

**X~~x~x~~X**

**With Alzack:**

Alzack was having little trouble dealing with the bandits that were left over. Once he was finished with the last of the bandits he rushed into the cave to find out where all the kidnapped villagers were. Upon entering the cave he was shot back by a wall of sand.

_'Of course the other one shows up now' _thought Alzack.

"To think a couple of kids are messing with our operation here" said the man. The sand mage wore a simple dress shirt with baggy pants and shoes. His hair was a very dirty blonde. "So whats the name of the brat i have to kill?"

"Why not tell me who you are first!?" retorted Alzack.

"Hmph. You have no need to know my name but just call me your executioner!" the man said before sending sand our of his sleeves towards Alzack.

Dodging torrents of sand Alzack finds some breathing room and aims one of his revolvers to the sand mage. Focusing on his target a red magical circle appears in front of his gun's barrel. **"Blast Bullet!" **said Alzack as he shot multiple shells towards his opponent, each shell was surrounded by flames.

With a look of surprise the sand mage quickly brings up a wall of sand only for six small portions of his wall to turn to glass.

"Damn brat has some tricks up his sleeve" before he could fire off more sand he was knocked over by an explosion thanks to a hidden Bisca. _'there are more of them in the forest!'_

Alzack used this time to charge both his guns and pulled the triggers **"Tornado Shot!" **he yelled as two bullets spun so fast towards the sand mage they created mini tornadoes and sent the mage into the air covered in small cuts from the wind.

"You think that I will lose that easily!" yelled the sand mage before sand erupted from his and shot it towards Alzack.

"Oh shit!" he yelled as he started running towards Naruto and his opponent.

Once he made it towards the two, who were currently in a fist fight with sparks of electricity shooting everywhere, Alzack tackled Naruto out of the way as the sand torrent hit the earth mage instead of the Fairy Tail duo.

"Trade ya!" Alzack said before the two stood side by side from each other facing the two dark mages.

Without warning Naruto shot a large bolt of lightning at the sand user who barely had enough time to pull his sand up in time only for it to turn to glass in front of him. Adding more magic to his legs Naruto shot out like a bolt of lightning, only blue, and broke through the now glass wall to deliver a fist to the sand mage's face.

"WHAT?!" the mage said in shock before he summoned another torrent of sand towards Naruto.

"That wont work!" Naruto yelled before he took in a deep breath and brought his hand to his mouth **"Roar Of The Lightning Dragon!"** A large cone of lightning shot out of Naruto's mouth instantly changing the sand to glass and breaking it shooting glass shards into the sand user who could do nothing to defend himself. With a large thud the sand user hit the wall of the cave unconscious and bleeding due to glass shards in his body.

Before Naruto could celebrate he was hit with a chunk of earth knocking the wind out of him and sending him tumbling on the floor.

"Naruto!" Alzack yelled in concern as he turned his glare towards the earth user. "Bastard!"

Bisca watched as her new friend was hit brutally in the gut with a chunk of earth and couldn't help but get angry. Quickly taking aim she pulled the triger of her rifle multiple times as she charged each shot with magic **"Multi-Stinger Shot!"**

Multiple bullets surrounded the earth user until they all exploded on him sending down to one knee.

**"Mud Shot!" **yelled Alzack as he fired multiple rounds that exploded into large wet globs of mud. "Naruto now!"

"You think this mud will help you?!" yelled the earth magic user.

"Actually yes!" Naruto said from behind as he jumped into the air and hevily coated his leg with crackling lightning. **"Lightning Dragon's Claw!" **he yelled out landing a devastating axe kick to the mud covered man. Due to the mud being wet it amplified the volts of lightning going through the man. With everything that happened the ran let out a loud bellow of pain before his eyes rolled to the back of his head and passed out.

"Is he down?" Bisca asked as she ran up to her male comrades.

"Yeah its done" Said Naruto.

"Go find those villagers" Alzack told Naruto "Bisca and I will tie up these guys so they cant go anywhere."

"Alright" said Naruto as he ran into the cave as the other two started their work.

Once inside the cave he found a few cages with many frightened villagers looking at him fearfully. With a smile Naruto waves to them and picks up the hanging key on the wall.

"Fairy Tail is here to rescue you all" Naruto said as he unlocked each cage letting everyone storm outside.

Once outside again Naruto helped tie the remaining bandits and set them all in a group. As they finished an older man walked up to the trio and introduced himself as the Mayor of Izaki village.

"To think we were saved by such strong children" the older man said causing each to smile.

"We are glad we were able to help" Said Bisca.

"Come lets head back to the village and reward you children for you hard work" the mayor said as everyone started to head back to their homes.

When they arrived they were surprised when the building doors started to slam open and people came out cheering and reuniting with their families. They all expressed heavy gratitude to their young heroes and said they were always welcome in Izaki. After receiving they payment they split it to one hundred thousand jewels a piece between them.

As they made their way out of the village and headed home they were surprised or well Bisca and Alzack were surprised to see Lazus leaning against a tree waiting for them. Naruto was just confused about who the guy was.

"I see i wasn't needed here to fight those weaklings for you guys" Laxus said before staring at Naruto. "You newbie. You have some potential, I'll be keeping my eye on you."

"Uh thanks?" Naruto said in pure confusion. "What are you doing here and who are you?"

"Yeah Laxus what are you doing here?" Alzack asked.

"The old man sent me here to watch over you three and help if you really needed it since the request you all took was upgraded" Laxus explained "Also i wanted to see what this little dragon slayer was made of."

"I see" said Bisca wearily.

"Keep getting strong newbie I may have some use for you" Laxus stated before disappearing in a flash of lightning.

"What was that all about?" Naruto asked his comrades.

"Laxus is Fairy Tail's jerk and also Master's grandson" Bisca said.

"He does seem like a pompous ass" Naruto said which got a chuckle from Alzack.

"Indeed he is and seeing how he has taken an interest in you means he might want you to join the Thunder God tribe when you get older" explained Alzack.

"The wha?"

"Its a thing of groupies who only answer to Laxus" Bisca simply said.

"I'll pass. I have my priorities and none include worshiping some jerk."

"Good answer" both gun magic users said.

"I gotta take a leak give me a second" Naruto said as he trotted off into the trees. While he was gone Bisca and Alzack made small talk until they heard Naruto yell out in pain.

"You ok?!" Alzack said as he and Bisca raced towards where Naruto went. They were amazed at what they saw, It was Naruto laying down face first in the dirt with a giant egg resting on his back.

"Why does this always happen to me?!" Naruto said as he gently moved to the side so the egg can roll off easily.

"Is that what i think it is?" Bisca asked since the egg was large and had grey scale like markings on it.

"Yeah i think its another cat" remarked Naruto as he stood up and picked the egg off the ground. "Can't wait to show Wendy and Natsu that i'll have my own kitty cat!"

Bisca and Alzack both sweatdropped efore all three and a new egg started walking back towards Fairy Tail.

_'If this is how every request is then i think I'm going to enjoy being apart of this guild' _mused Naruto as he carried his new egg.

* * *

**And that's it for chapter 2!**

**First off I want to say sorry for the middle section of the chapter if it wasnt up to snuff. I had it written out just how i wanted it and clicked the save button only to get the you need to login screen and lost everything so i had to redo it all and I'm not sure how well it came out.**

**Ok now on about the poll i said will be on my profile in the top Author's Note! In the next couple chapters will be the Lisanna incident when she gets sent to Edolas and i want to know if you want me to keep that cannon or would you want me to save her from being sent? So you know If she is saved there will still be an Edolas arc and Mirajane will still become the barmaid we all know and love. But its up to you the readers to decide Lisanna's fate! i'll leave the poll up for the next couple chapters until i start on the Lisanna incident. **

**Well thats all i have to say so remember to review and let me know what you think!**

**-Cack**


End file.
